The invention relates to filter assemblies, including air cleaner assemblies for an internal combustion engine in an underhood engine compartment.
Filter assemblies including air cleaner assemblies for internal combustion engines in an underhood engine compartment are known in the prior art. The filter assembly is mounted in the underhood engine compartment and supplies clean filtered combustion air to the engine.
The present disclosure arose during continuing development efforts in the above technology.